


Sunshine and Moonbeams

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Fallout Kink Meme, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer has an awkward crush on Sydney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Moonbeams

Sydney sits back in her chair, the empty shot glass making a satisfying thunk as it hits the battered wooden table. Snowflake knows her enough to bring over a fresh drink and a glass of water.

The door opens but Sydney ignores it until she hears the heavy footfalls of a super mutant. She reaches for her gun but stops as she recognizes the tattered vault suit on him and the lanky figure in—green Ranger armor? Huh. The little vault girl’s gone up in the world.

“Hey, Sydney!” She stands before her all knock-kneed and shy and _hell_ but if Sydney hadn’t ripped through waves of super mutants and hostile ‘bots with this girl, she wouldn’t have thought her capable of so much as raising her voice. “Um. Found this while picking through the Statesman Hotel, and um. Listen to it.” She gulps, scratching the back of her neck. “Your dad loved you very much.”

Sydney listens to the old tape, gut dropping as she recognizes the voice. She lets it play through in silence.

“Thanks.” Her voice rasps like sand. Not even a swig of tepid water completely washes it away.

Skittish as a brahmin calf, the Vaultie sits across from her. Their knees bump under the small table and she starts stammering an apology before Sydney quirks an eyebrow and waves it away.

“My dad used to call me Sunny. Like ‘you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.’” She stops the impromptu burst of song as soon as the ghouls start turning to look, and shrinks into her shoulders. “Um. Not that anyone had _seen_ the sun back in Vault 101, but. Um.” Her hands twist together.

Sydney takes pity on the kid. She’s heard the news through GNR, and being a woman alone in the world can be tough enough without your obvious crush pretending to be blatantly oblivious.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Little Sunny—and dammit she can’t get the nickname out of her head now—opens her mouth and then snaps it shut, shaking her head. “No. I mean, not really. It’s not the reason I came over.” Poor kid’s eyes widen in horror. “Not that I _need_ a reason to bother you, I swear, but I mean—I didn’t want to _bother_ you, just give you the tape—“

“Take a deep breath.” Sydney squeezes Sunny’s hand, thumb tracing the lines of old scars and freshly scraped skin, the raw edges of a wandering life.

Sunny blushes, anchored by that touch. “ I just meant that I really like you. Um. You’re tough and smart and _gorgeous_ and of course I always like talking to you.”

Smirking, Sydney drawls “you always this smooth with the ladies?”

“Yes! No! I mean, I never—um. You mean you like me too?”

“Nah, it’s not that I like _you_ , but I’m a sucker for stumbling little girls who can hack turrets but can’t string two words together.”

“Oh _geez_.” Sunny buries her head in her hands, but Sydney leans across the table to tug them free.

“Hey. Sorry about that. I know I can come off hard.”

“I just never—never tried,” the other woman mumbles. “Vault motto ‘procreation is your civic duty’ doesn’t, um. Doesn’t give you tips on dealing with, you know. Stuff.”

“I usually don’t do ‘stuff’ until after more booze.”

Sunny nearly falls out of her chair in shock. “No! Oh no, I don’t want ‘stuff’! I mean, not right away!”

“What do you think ‘stuff’ is?”

“Um. Kissing. Making out.” Wriggling her nose like a baby molerat risking its first jaunt from the nest, she dares, “Fooling around?”

“And what do you think ‘fooling around’ is?”

“Geez. I never—“ Sunny crosses her arms, hugging herself tightly. “I guess I don’t really know. Her gaze meets Sydney’s. “But I’d like to find out.”

Now _this_ is the girl who shot hot plasma right between a brute’s eyes.

It’s slow. More slow than Sydney usually goes with some cute thing she meets in a bar, but hell. Sunny’s worth it. The kid’s dog tags along with the friendly mutant as he talks to the bouncer, leaving the two women to talk about, well, _stuff_. Sunny sips her cola too fast, sending bubbles up her nose and Sydney cracks jokes and plays out all her best lines even though she thinks nothing short of kicking the dog will shake Sunny at this point and they have _fun_. Sydney hasn’t laughed like this in so long that her gut’s sore and her teeth ache from smiling. Sunny glows like her namesake and Sydney _knows_ , just _knows_ , this is the right time so she leans in close and sweet but Sunny’s so shy—

“I’d really love to kiss you right now. May I?”

Sunny shivers, a soft animal moan in the back of her throat. “Oh yes.”

Their lips meet, little more than a grazing of skin before Sydney leans in a little deeper. Sunny’s mouth opens, like a flower, like honey and sweetness and Sydney runs her teeth over the edge of the other woman’s lower lip, nibbling until Sunny’s breath hitches and her hands rest against Sydney’s shoulders.

She stops. “Too fast?”

“ _No_. No. Um. It’s really nice. I just don’t—I mean, I’m just nervous. But I really like it!” she hastens to add. “I just feel a little… self-conscious. You know. In public.”

Sydney chuckles, pulling back. “You want to get a bed at Carol’s? Just for, you know,” dammit but the kid’s stammer is wearing off on her, “the privacy.”

“I’d like that.” Sunny smiles, small and brilliant like the sun peeking from behind a cloud.

They walk hand in hand, Sunny towering a full head over Sydney but walking slow and hesitant where Sydney’s fast and brisk. Their mismatched gaits means Sydney bumps her hip into Sunny’s thigh, flesh warm and rough fabric sliding over smooth skin, but Sydney just squeezes her hand and Sunny giggles.

Carol smiles when she sees them, and Sydney’s familiar enough with ghouls by now to recognize the twitch of exposed tendon and muscles about the eyes that indicate a knowing playfulness. “Welcome back, girls. Can I interest you in some supper?”

“Not just yet. Thank you,” Sydney says, tugging Sunny behind her. She catches Carol’s gravelly chuckle as the proprietor starts swabbing the already-clean counter with deliberate nonchalance. Her bed is in a relatively secluded corner of the sleeping area and she drops Sunny’s hand to slide one of the privacy barriers in place.

Sunny sits on the bed, kicking off her boots and tucking her knees to her chest. The pose looks oddly vulnerable despite the full Ranger armor. Cocking her head to the side, she comments, “You know, back in the vault, the boy—or… whoever was leading, I guess… um. They would buy dinner first.”

“’First?’ Before what?” Sydney teases, sitting beside Sunny. The bed creaks under their joined weight, something Sydney notes. If they do get much beyond kissing, that’ll give them away.

“First, before… well, kissing. Or anything else.” She frowns. “Kind of a—a courtship ritual, I guess. Not that it’s supposed to _guarantee_ anything, but I know some of the boys thought that way.”

“Hell no. You buy something for someone as a _gift_ , not to purchase someone. And any decent hooker’s worth more than the cost of dinner anyway,” Sydney says firmly. “Besides, dinner first is stupid if you’re planning on anything physical.”

“Oh?” Sunny rests her cheek against the top of Sydney’s head, daring to circle an arm around her.

Sydney turns her head, tilting upward to press her lips against the tender skin below Sunny’s chin. “Yeah. Think about how you feel after a really good or a really big meal.”

“Sleepy.” Sunny shivers, and Sydney can taste her pulse fluttering. “Happy, but want to take a nap.”

Sydney flicks her tongue out, just the lightest of warnings before gently sucking the sweetness from her skin. Sunny groans before realizing how the noise carries, and then bites her lip to muffle the sound. That delicate patch of skin gets more attention as Sydney continues, pressing gently with her lips and alternating warm suction with gentle nuzzles. Sunny’s braids are beautiful and normally Sydney would ask before touching another woman’s hair like this but _fuck it_ , they’re already making out and the vault girl’s got one hand twisting up through Sydney’s hair like she’s searching for an anchor. She loves the texture of those little braids, rustling one another and tickling her palm as she strokes Sunny’s hair, but halts when she feels that hand pulling taut on her scalp.

“Want me to slow down?”

“N-no,” Sunny mumbles, kicking her legs off and dangling them off the bed. Her toes twitch, though Sydney can’t decide if that’s restlessness or anxiety. Maybe both. “Just—a little higher?” She pulls, guiding Sydney into place higher along her neck, slightly below the ear and maybe the girl’s never done ‘stuff’ before but she knows what she likes, gasping as Sydney starts paying attention to this new spot.

Sydney plays over her skin with lips and teeth, nuzzling her nose against Sunny’s ear and tickling the lobe with warm breath. Sunny reacts so easily it’s a delight, Sydney making notes that _this_ particular spot causes a squeaky inhalation, but _that_ area just behind it makes Sunny moan, her legs trembling and her shoulders stiffening, almost pulling herself out of Sydney’s reach if Sydney hadn’t wisely entwined her hand through Sunny’s hair.

She feels almost ashamed when she stops, laying a chaste kiss on Sunny’s lips. Sunny groans, pleading, “why?”

“Feel like taking a nap?”

“What?” Sunny twists in place, staring at Sydney as if she sprouted a second head. “ _No_! Do you honestly think I’m _bored_?”

“And _that’s_ why dinner first is a lousy idea.”

Sunny stares at her, gawping before pushing Sydney back into the bed, the relic hunter laughing too hard to resist. “You—you horrible _tease!_ ” she yelps, evading Sydney’s token swats and swinging her knee over to straddle Sydney’s thighs. “That was _not fair_!”

“Never said life was fair, Sunny.”

“ _You_ —!” Words fail as Sunny glares, her braids swinging around them like a curtain. Her lips hover less than an inch above Sydney’s, so close she can taste them—so she does, lifting her head and delighted to hear Sunny’s muffled squeak before Sunny relaxes, trailing her thumb along Sydney’s hairline and relaxing her mouth. Sydney presses with her tongue, tickling against the thin press of her lips before Sunny moans, lips parting in welcome. She tastes warm and fresh, just a hint of acid-sweet cola lingering on the edges.  Poor Sunny doesn’t really seem to know what to do—her tongue wriggles against Sydney’s for a few awkward sloppy moments before she halts.

Sydney breaks away, pecking her lips in apology. “’Sokay if you don’t like open-mouth kisses.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it to be so… well, _wet_ ,” Sunny says lamely.

“Wet can be fun,” Sydney chuckles, bending her knee so her thigh bumps up between Sunny’s legs, aiming for that hot patch of flesh that she _knows_ is lurking somewhere under that armor…

But the bed creaks like a roll of thunder and Sunny halts, mortified.

“Oh _god_ that’s _loud_!” she hisses, eyes wide and startled but skin too dark to show blush. But Sydney feels the heat radiating when she kisses her cheek, and murmurs “yeah, so…?”

“I don’t want to make that much noise!”

Sydney thinks that Sunny’s whisper carries more than if she simply spoke low and soft, but decides not to mention that. “So? We’re both grown-ups. And these beds make noise regardless…” She starts rocking back in demonstration, shoulders digging into the mattress before she thrusts forward, bumping up and into Sunny while the bed groans. Sunny’s shriek turns to laughter as Sydney starts tickling her, wriggling her fingers around the edges of the armor and to the sensitive skin beneath. Sunny retaliates by gripping her hair, kissing her ear and nipping the lobe with a playful growl and a “stop that!”

“Now who’s making all the noise?” Sydney slides her fingers over the metal plates, reaching for the buckles until she feels Sunny stiffen, holding her breath. Sydney halts, instead kissing Sunny’s cheek. “Too much? We can stop and just kiss a little more.”

“Y-yeah. I _like_ you, don’t get me wrong, I just—“

“Sunny, slow down.” Another kiss, gently tilting Sunny’s cheek so the two women are eye to eye and she could count each individual lash if she weren’t so intent on Sunny’s gaze. “It’s okay.”

Sunny’s brow crinkles as she bites her lip. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Sydney grins, landing a peck on Sunny’s nose. “You being comfortable is more important than me being horny.” And yeah, she’s wet and aching, but there are a _million_ things more important than her hormones right now. There’s the sparkle in Sunny’s eyes, the whisper-shadow of each individual eyelash and the cupid’s bow of her lip. All of those are worth waiting for.

It must show, since Sunny relaxes, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she murmurs “okay.” Soothed, Sunny lays her mouth on Sydney’s, revisiting the open-mouthed kissing. She smells of unfamiliar soap beneath the scent of sharp ozone and metal. Girl’s a quick learner; she teases with her lips and tongue, nothing too wet or sloppy this time even though there’s a soft pop as they pull apart. Trailing her mouth a bit lower, she experiments with nibbling at Sydney’s neck, the older woman letting out a loud moan. Sunny pauses, mumbling, “maybe a little less…?”

“Fine. _Fuck_ ,” Sydney groans, biting her own hand to stay quiet as Sunny goes back to nuzzling her neck. She digs her teeth in as Sunny starts sucking, warm and moist and just hard enough to hurt a little but _fuck_ that feels good, especially when Sunny’s breath rustles over her skin like lace on a prewar dress. The back of her hand’s going to have a nice clear set of teeth marks before they’re done, and Sunny’s going to leave a gorgeous hickey if experience is any judge. She just relaxes, letting Sunny take the lead and making sure not to moan too loud even as her breathing rasps fast and erratic. She’s not some teenage girl fumbling with her first lay anymore, she’s _not_ going to come just from some hot and heavy making out, but _fuck_ she might get close, especially when Sunny shifts lower, pressure shifting and grinding between Sydney’s legs…

Sunny stops, jaw dropping. “Oh _shit_! I’m so sorry!”

“What?” Sydney blinks, cocking her head and trying to figure out what just happened.

“I just left this… this _enormous_ mark…”

“Huh?” Sydney trails her fingers through the lingering saliva on her neck. “This? That’s a _hickey_.”

“I know, but it’s _huge_ and red and—“

Laughing, Sydney brushes over the tender skin. No matter how large and visible it is, well… “So what? People know I’m making out? Awesome.”

“Wow.” And Sunny gives a nervous giggle, burrowing her face against Sydney’s neck as Sydney wraps her arm over her. “I guess—huh. Never thought of it that way. I just know some of the girls got really embarrassed whenever the hickeys got—you know. Visible.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

So they go back to kissing, the gentle press of lips on flesh and Sunny rolls to the side so they’re facing one another, legs intertwined and Sunny’s head pillowed on Sydney’s outstretched arm. A couple times Sunny starts edging her fingers under Sydney’s armor, tickling over her hips and belly, but she withdraws after scant seconds. Sydney does not push any further, instead rubbing her nose against Sunny’s. She doesn’t really know how long they spend cuddling but eventually Sunny yawns against her, murmuring “is it okay if I sleep here with you?”

“Yeah. Where are you off to in the morning?”

“Greyditch. Three Dog says the town’s gone dark, and… well, it’s worth checking out.”

“Go and be a hero then, Sunny. Just come back to me, alright?”

 

* * *

 

And Sunny comes back a week later, but Sydney already knows her mission outcome.

“Hey. Good job out there with the kid. It’s tough growing up without a family,” Sydney says, pulling Sunny in close and breathing deep. She still has that sharp metal and ozone smell, more dirt—and some smoke and honey there, tickling the back of her throat. She likes it.

“Figured it was the least I could do,” Sunny mumbles, kissing her cheek. Her mutant companion takes his leave, gently pulling the dog along. They’re still not alone, not by a long shot—the bar is too exposed, and there are too many ghouls around—but at least Sunny’s more at ease now.

“Want to grab a bottle, go sit by the dinosaur and catch up?”

“I’d like that.”

So they grab whiskey and cola, plus a bottle of sarsaparilla that Snowflake boasts comes from ‘exclusive contacts’ to the west. Sydney never tried it before, but figures it fits since so much of this _thing_ with Sunny is new too. She’s sweet and fresh as a daisy, something that maybe should have died off long ago before the bombs fell, but _fuck_ she’s here and precious, skittish and bold in fits and starts. Sunny peels the label off the bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla, digging her nail under the label and managing to get the slick paper off in one unbroken piece.

Sydney lets out a low whistle. “Impressive.”

Sunny giggles. “You should see what else I can do with my hands.” At Sydney’s wicked grin, she starts sputtering. “I meant—I meant I can flip cards—and shuffle—and—“

“Relax. Want to make out?”

“Oh _yes_.”

So there’s not much more talking, unless Sunny’s adorable gasps and occasional “ah, oh…” count as speech. Sydney works back over that sweet spot behind Sunny’s ear, rustling her nose intoher hair and nibbling with her lips as Sunny grips her shoulder, half-sprawled in her lap and trembling…

The door swings open, the soft creak triggering a yelp from Sunny as she flings herself back. Tulip peeks over and waves with her fingertips. “Sorry for startling you, smoothskins. Just bringing Willow her dinner.”

“Yeah—no worries,” Sunny chirps.

Sydney takes mercy and doesn’t start laughing until Tulip is safely out the door and out of sight. Sunny immediately rounds on her, squealing “ _you…!_ ” and then they’re wrestling, Sydney twisting one hand into Sunny’s braids but Sunny sits on top of her, pinning her wrist to the floor so Sydney squirms for an opening. Her thigh slides between Sunny’s legs and Sunny gasps, so they fall into kissing again. Sydney nibbles Sunny’s lip, pulling with her teeth and moaning appreciatively. But all too soon Sunny pushes away and Sydney thinks maybe this was too fast again, but Sunny mumbles, “Tulip’ll be back soon, so do you want to… go back to Carol’s, maybe?”

A kiss is her answer and they re-enter Underworld with Sydney’s arm around Sunny’s waist and Sunny’s hand resting on her shoulder. They walk just a little too close again, Sydney’s hip bumping Sunny’s thigh but it’s nice, all soft touches and giggles, small touches of familiarity that Sydney commits to memory. Because Sunny came back, and will keep coming back, and maybe this way they won’t have to start from scratch each time…

Back to Carol’s, then to Sydney’s mattress. This time Sunny shuts the privacy screen, plopping on the mattress and ignoring the bed’s groan as she unlaces her boots. Sydney sits next to her, peeling off her shoes and armor because _hell_ if hostile muties are going to break in here. Sunny shoots her a side-long look, wriggling her toes before reaching for the buckles on her armor. Another minute and she’s free of the green Ranger gear, instead shivering in a thin tank top and long pants.

“Chilly?” Sydney asks, tucking back the blanket.

“A little.” Sunny bites her lip after that confession.

“I can tuck you in,” offers Sydney. She snorts at Sunny’s raised eyebrow. “Really. If you want to crawl under the covers, I can stay on top. We can still make out if you want. No pressure.”

 “What if I want you under the covers?” Her eyes glint mischievously as she squirms under the blankets, buried so that only her head and the tips of her fingers are visible.

Sydney kisses her nose. “Well then, you gotta let me in too,” she says with mock-severity. She plucks at the cover but Sunny stays firm, giggling as they begin an impromptu tug-of-war. But her grip loosens when Sydney licks her cheek, a long, sloppy slurp from chin to eyeball. Sunny squeezes her eyes shut just in time, shouting “ _gross_!” while Sydney cackles, diving beneath the blankets.

“Hey, thought you wanted to be _quiet_ ,” she laughs as the bed creaks beneath them, “but yelling like that’s not—“ but Sunny starts tickling her belly, burying surprisingly cold hands under her shirt so that it’s her turn to yelp.

“Who’s being loud now?” Sunny smirks.

“I don’t _care_ if we’re loud—“ and Sunny muffles her with a kiss, and it’s so much nicer to be lying in bed like this in a secluded little nest than digging her ass into the hard floor out in front of Underworld. Sunny grips her shoulder, rolling to the side and pulling Sydney along until the relic hunter’s on top and nibbling her neck.

“Mm, the hickey’s gone,” Sunny mumbles, giggling as she traces her thumb along Sydney’s collar.

Pulling her shirt down, Sydney offers “want to make a new one?” with a grin.

“Mmno. Not yet. Maybe later.” They kiss and tumble around one another, Sydney straddling Sunny’s hips and sliding her hands up Sunny’s shirt. She stays low, just teasing her thumbs over Sunny’s navel, but Sunny bites her lip and reaches under the shirt. Their joined hands stretch the fabric as Sunny slowly slides Sydney’s hands higher, pausing over her bra. Sydney looks down at her, puffing an errant strand of hair aside.

“You want me to play with you?” Not that Sunny’s hands weren’t a big enough clue, but… Sydney waits for Sunny’s nod before continuing. Shy little Vaultie might know what she wants, but that’s not always the same as what someone _needs_ and Sydney’ll be damned before she shoots this stumbling relationship in the foot by rolling too fast. She squeezes her breasts through the fabric, curling her fingers along the edge and kneading gently before slipping under the cups. Sunny moans as Sydney pinches her nipples, rolling them between her fingers and Sydney really wishes her shirt was off all the way, but this half-clothed heavy petting is pretty hot too…

Still fondling Sunny’s breast, Sydney squirms her other hand beneath Sunny’s back, unhooking her bra with practiced ease. Sunny giggles, nibbling the underside of her chin.

“Congratulations.”

“On what?” Sydney asks, taking advantage of the loosened garment to switch targets. Sunny’s other breast is just as soft, nipple already hardened.

“Getting it off with one hand.”

Sydney chuckles, tweaking Sunny’s breast to make her gasp. “And how would you know how tough that is, Miss Never-Done-‘Stuff’ before?”

“I’ve heard the other girls gossiping.” Her hips lift, grinding against Sydney while her breathing hitches. “And I’ve… _oh_ …”

“I can do better than grinding,” Sydney murmurs, kissing Sunny’s eyelids. “Would you like…?” At Sunny’s frantic nod, she pulls her hand from under the other woman’s shirt. Unfastening Sunny’s pants takes more effort than unhooking her bra, the button stubbornly refusing to slip through its hole as Sydney hisses frustration. But Sunny lifts up a bit, unzipping and undoing the contraption. Sydney chuckles. “So much for my skills.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like you can be the expert on _everything_.”  She softens the tease by sneaking her hands up Sydney’s shirt, tracing the backs of her nails along the flesh as if afraid to actually grasp and squeeze. Unlike Sydney’s one-handed confidence, she uses both hands to unhook Sydney’s bra, humming with delight.

Groaning, Sydney pushes her hands under Sunny’s unfastened pants and to her panties. The thin fabric is already soaked, and Sunny shivers as Sydney traces a finger over the front panel, tracing the outline of her lips and the texture of her pubic hair. Sunny’s moan is sweet music—sweeter than cola, sweeter than snack cakes, than fireworks and the thrill of escaping a derelict building with reclaimed histories firmly in hand—and Sydney kisses her throat, tongue flicking over the pulse. Still stroking through the panties, she nudges her finger just up slightly, gratified to hear Sunny gasping “oh please, please…”

“Please what?”

“Touch me there.”

“And how do you like it?” Sunny blinks, lashes fluttering like hummingbird wings—not that Sydney’s _seen_ any outside of grainy vids, but they’re gorgeous anyway—so Sydney coaxes “you’ve played with yourself before, right? How do you like it?”

Her voice drops to a mumble, so Sydney presses her ear to Sunny’s lips. Warm breath tickles over the shell when Sunny finally works up the courage to say “light, like that. Up and down” and she melts beneath Sydney, legs trembling and she kisses her ear hard and sweet, like she’s drowning for air but only able to breathe through kisses. Sydney continues up and down, though pressing harder as Sunny squirms, mashing her breasts against Sunny’s because _damn_ the girl wriggles too much otherwise. She feels Sunny’s mouth open, a high-pitched wail building and she just has time to think ‘ _ha! Finally got her to make noise!’_ before Sunny bites down on her neck, muffling her scream on Sydney’s skin.

It fucking _hurts_ and Sydney can’t help swearing but it’s hot too, feeling Sunny quiver and moan and _fuck_ but she’s got to try this again! But Sunny twists away, releasing her teeth and staring up with pupils dilated.

“Sydney, I’m sorry—oh geez…” and she can’t finish that because Sydney’s pressing her thumb back over the clit, rubbing a circle and pinning Sunny’s arm over her head.

“You’re a biter,” she teases. “My neck, my ear—gotta train that out of you before I let you anywhere _near_ my junk.” She punctuates that by changing her pattern, tickling her thumb back and forth so that Sunny’s gasping for breath and unable to respond. Sydney continues playing, tormenting the young woman and keeping just out of reach of Sunny’s desperate kisses. She’s learned her lesson and won’t give her anything else to bite, not if she can make her _scream_ …

But Sunny foils her again, squinting her eyes shut and biting her lip so hard Sydney bets she’s tasting blood. Her body arcs up and into her, tightening and trembling before the tension bursts out of her like water from a dam. Sweat sticks her shirt to her body, the hard outline of her nipples just visible as Sunny shivers.

“How was that?”

“Oh wow.” Her eyes open, hazy and unfocused. “Oh _wow_. That was amazing.”

Sydney brushes her lips over Sunny’s cheek, tickling her nose against the braids above Sunny’s ear. “You know just what to say to make a girl feel good.”

“Do you want to? Feel good too, I mean?” Sunny gives a crooked smile, staring up at her and glowing like her nickname.

“I don’t know. How fast do you learn?”

Sunny grins, incandescent with delight. “I’m a quick learner.”

And Sydney doesn’t bother trying to be quiet when Sunny proves that yes, yes she is.


End file.
